


Cheesy

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Other, does mac n cheese count as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas Jefferson loves mac n cheese.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only smut I've ever written bye

Is this wrong? God, probably, but Thomas Jefferson can't control his strong desires. He drags a finger across the cool table before sliding his hand up the sleek bowl. He slowly dips his fingers inside, letting out a quiet moan at the heat and wetness of the macaroni.

  
"Oh fuck..." he murmurs, his fingers going slowly going deeper. His other hand lightly caresses the warm bowl. "Fuckin' hell," he groans, feeling his pants growing tighter by the second.

  
Jefferson speeds his fingers up gradually, pulling them in and out of the bowl over and over again. "Oh, fucking shit.." he moans as he finally unbuttons his pants, but his cock still throbs against his boxers. After a moment's struggle of removing the offending article without disturbing the macaroni, Jefferson's cock is finally free.

  
"Shit," the man mutters as he gives his member a couple of languid strokes before sitting up and positioning himself over the bowl.

  
He slowly thrusts his hips into the Mac and cheese, letting out a deep moan. He scrunches his eyes up at the moist feeling. He pulls almost completely out, the top left lingering in the cheesy pasta, before thrusting back in, rutting against the bowl's bottom.  
For a while, the room is completely silent, aside from the slow squelch of Jefferson's dick sliding in and out of the macaroni. But then it's not enough. He needs more, oh fuck, he needs more. He's getting a bit desperate as he starts to quicken the pace of the thrusts.

  
"A-Ah, fuck!!" Thomas yells as he continues to pound into the Mac and cheese. The heat envelops his thick cock and the Mac and cheese continues to squish around it.

  
"Oh my god, yes!" he moans loudly, gasping for breath in between each grunt and groan. As a knot starts to form in his stomach, Jefferson moves the hand that's not holding the bowl up to his own chest, Thomas almost falls off his bed as his thrusts start to become sloppy and hurried, so, unfortunately, his hand has to leave his chest to instead grip at the headboard. "Oh my god... Holy shit... O-Oh my fucking god, yes!" Jefferson practically screams as he cums deep within the bowl of macaroni.  
He slowly pulls his cock out, grabbing the box of tissues and wiping it off carefully. He throws the tissues away and lies down, holding the bowl close to his chest, still panting.

  
"I love you, baby..." Thomas Jefferson says in a hoarse voice as he places a kiss against the bowl before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you've gotten all the way here I'm sorry


End file.
